User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 11
FURST! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:06, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Second Being first for my own page is pretty dumb, so someone put First above this. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:05, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :lolwut 3rd--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:07, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Im so prowd to be first. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:08, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::you know, 3rd really is more of an accomplishment... and wow, 10 archives.. sure beats my one with hardly any talk on it--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Godliest has like 19 or something... He's like a random spam magnet. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::lol spam magnet, good wording--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT)<-- ok i seriously gotta get off PvX for a while ::::::Oye, Godliest somehow serves as a magnet for a lot of random spam. :3 omg, spam ftw, need a small rest. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I used to be #2 most linked to user (behind Skakid) but somehow he got way above me... Most have been when I got the Wii. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, all this "be most linked to" thing going around kinda made me excited...dont know if it is good or bad though. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:33, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Depends on how you get it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:34, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Communism is Bad DEAL WIT IT!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:22, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :...But...but...They have Comrade Mudkip! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:23, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :: My Mudkip pwns ur Mudkip by breaking down walls and building strategic 1 megaton missles instead of OMGWTF 100 megaton warheads. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:25, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::200px --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:26, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Russians H4X @ nookz u kno. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:27, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Goddamn now I need Comrade Wario, but I don't know how to make them! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ask DONT...duh. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:34, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Pwned. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:18, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lol. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:53, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::: well as long were posting pictures...--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:41, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That sheep is communist, so nobody cares. Because COMMUNISM IS BAD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:47, 30 May 2008 (EDT) So i herd u liek mudkip --PWNED AGAENN!!! i phail lol. 19px*Jebus* Is 19:27, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Pikachu has red cheecks. Red = Communist. COMMUNISM IS BAD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:28, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::that pikachoo is more communist than my sheep, and btw, u better change ur sig pic border, commie--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 21:35, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Can Someone help me? I can't tell which is the real Mudkip! [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 00:09, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Its for America. The monk symbol is white and blue, so red makes it American! AMERICA FTW!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Still, nothing beats the comrades! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Except for America breaking down ur "Berlin Wall." --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:04, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The Germans did. All the silly Americans did was whine about it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:04, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::whatzall zis aboot ze jermanz eh?--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:13, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ich spreche Deutsch. Du bist ein NOOB! Lolz --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:44, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::LOLWOT?!--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Du spricht kein Deutsch. Ich > dich. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Translation: "I speak german." "You are a noob. lolz." "You dont speak german." "i > u" --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:03, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::oh lol, nice. i just speak fractured english--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 11:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Let's speak Dutch, gogogogo –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:33, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ihr sprecht Dutch (I dont know how to say Dutch in German >_<), dann ich spreche Deutsch. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::In het Duits is "Nederlands" (Dutch) "Niederländisch". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:37, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Uhhh.... NEIN!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:38, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Tu veux parler le français? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:39, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Ich glaube, dass du spricht zu French. Nein, ich spreche kein French. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:43, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Ich kann auch Deutsch sprechen, aber nicht so gut. Ich habe das 2 Jahre 2 Stunde pro Woche gelernt. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:47, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::DU BIST EINE BRADWURST!! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:50, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Mmmmm.... Bratwurst. Ich habe Deutch fur 2 Jahre gelernt. Du spricht Deutsch besser zu mir. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Of laten we Nederlands praten. Dat en Duits lijken op elkaar, we kunnen elkaar zelfs verstaan wanneer we algemeen Nederlands en Duits praten. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::jij bent een braadworst --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:55, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Jouw moeder is een braadworst. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::jou hele familie is een braadworst --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Jouw hele stamboom is een braadworst. En dan na zulle we ne keer plat beginne klappe zoda ge da ni kunt opzoeke eh. (dialect ftw) –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:11, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::jou uh...jou toekomstige stamboom is een braadworst --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:17, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::jouw "braadworst" is een braadworst. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:23, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gé ziet allemoal broatworste heej. (Gank maar Limburgs dialec proate) Dragnmn talk 14:34, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :(reset indent) ja, na moete welle al dialekt beginne klappe omda ze da ni zaan kunne oepzuuke. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:36, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Leuk hé? We kinne altied nog Kerkroojs goan klappe, maar det kin ik veur gen meter, dus dan verstoan ik het auk neet mier. Dragnmn talk 14:45, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Was? Ich weiss es nicht. - 18:19, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Es ist Niederländisch. Findest du ein Übersetzer. Lord Belar 18:23, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It was in dialect, so babelfish won't work. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:24, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::: -- PWNED AGAIN AGAIN! 19px*Jebus* Is 23:00, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::NAZI MUDKIPZZZ!!!!!! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:09, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The Nazi symbol (Swasticka) is actually tilted sideways. Otherwise it's a Buddhist peace symbol. PEACEKIPS! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:01, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:13, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The savastika (Indian thing) is curved instead of straight on the things that come out. It also moves in the different direction. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:14, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Simply put: the Nazis took an ancient symbol of peace and transformed into the most feared symbol of the 20th century. Dragnmn talk 10:11, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Actually, the Nazi's took it from the Romans, not the Indians. And in Rome it meant nothing aside from cool tile pattern on floor, as far as I know. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:41, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You seem to be quite the Nazi expert, Ressmonkey... Are you a Nazi by any chance? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:42, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nazi's dont exist anymore, and no. I just did a thesis paper on fascism in 9th grade. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:44, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Well, they do have Nazis, but not like NAZI Nazis. Like damn Illinois Nazis... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:45, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No, they took it from the buddhists. It was basically to boost Hitler's ego, knowing that he could make a peace symbol feared. I've done work on Nazis for like the past 3-4 years now, and I have to churn out like 5k words a week on it. Is pretty ghey. 212.183.134.65 13:05, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Strange, I was in Rome a couple months ago and saw 1700 year old floor tiles in the swasticka pattern... O well. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:11, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Were you at Pier 1 by any chance? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:12, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::No, dont really know what that is... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:13, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Probably, but Hitler stole it from the buddhists. The effect has been massive, most people go crazy if they even see the buddhist symbol now (I remember something on guildwiki where someone used it in their sig because they were a buddhist, and got called rascist and all sorts of names by everybody and was forced to take it off by admins, even though they pointed out it wasnt a swastika =\) 212.183.134.65 13:14, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Jigglypuff I dont know about brawl, but in melee, Jigglypuff owns. Just do down b on someone with 20%+ damage and they die if u hit it right. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:46, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :They de-powered Rest (and Jigglypuff in general) A LOT in Brawl. It hits for a lot, but it isn't the instant KO. They also make Jigglypuff weak, extremely light, slow (on the ground), have a crappy Final Smash unless you do what my friend did, and made it so that if break Jigglypuff's shield, it dies instantly (unless you have a sold object above you). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:48, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Sheik and Lucario are just uberpwnzersauce in brawl, imo. 19px*Jebus* Is 13:01, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::jiggly is good with air kick spammage, well, in melee that is --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:02, 1 June 2008 (EDT) BRAWL IN 27 DAYS WOOOOOOOOT ::::Jigglypuff is awful in Brawl. I quote from the Brawl site: "Jigglypuff has neither a long reach nor a lot of power to its attacks. On top of that, it’s not a particularly fast runner and is extremely easy to KO because of how light it is. At a glance, Jigglypuff seems like an utterly flawed character, but the truth is that Jigglypuff has a few abilities that balance things out, like its superior midair capabilities." Woopdi-fucking-do, I can jump high! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:04, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :imo, zero suit samus jumps pretty high AND fight well --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:32, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::I love and hate Zero Suit Samus. She has great moves (Side Special has huge knockout power) but I HATE her Final Smash. Samus is not nearly as good as Zero Suit Samus, and letting others get the Smash Ball is just basically death. My solution is here. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:40, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Build:R/Me Domination Magebane Shutdownous. Lern2english :P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Obnoxious your sig is. *runs away from motorbike*-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 19:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :OBNOXIOUS? I really don't see how. It has Wario, for starters. It also features a cool background, color scheme, and "Wah Wah Wah!" --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:02, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::OBNOXIOUS? Want me to make a Jigglypuff sig yes??? xP --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:15, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::You know why it's obnoxious? Because you saved the image as friggin .jpg, so half the color faded out. Lern to .png, it has none of the color loss of .jpg and none of the huge file size of .gif. .jpg was originally created for use on the internet when 56k was considered fast; pretty sure we can deal with larger file sizes (and less shitty resolution) if we need to. -- Armond Warblade 19:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Hey! User talk:Guild of Deals/Eviscerate Warrior Guide -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:06, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Babies No. ~~ 20:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Q.Q. Are you not ready for commitment :,( --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm only 15. And I like gurlz, sorry. And I can't have babies. Cuz I'm a guy. ~~ 20:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::I know a "friend" who can help you. And by friend, I mean Vietnam veteran crazy army surgeon who does wierd stuff in a storage shed... Yes, I watch CSI. Also, I'm 15 as well, join the fucking club! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Hooray! ~~ 20:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I have a "friend" who can help. And by help, i mean have sex with you. Im not 15! Just change the 5 to a 3! W00T 19px*Jebus* Is 21:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Kinda hard to have kids when you're a dude... Oh the pain if it were possible and if it wasn't through a C-section... Have a good night of horrible dreams (if you actually sleep tonight)! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:06, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::What the hell? Im 15 too... Creepy... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::AHAHAHHA IM 16 I ARE WINRAR!-- The Assassin 21:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ill be 16 soon enough. And I win cuz I got skillz (not in speelingz). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:27, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :26 on Oct for me, license in Nov argh. ~~ 21:28, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Everyone younger than me is better than me at the same time. /wrists God Zefir 21:29, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'm over 9000. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:36, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::*cough* 17 *cough* =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 06:47, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Frv is going to age from 15 to 26 within the year? Time is broken again D: Dejh 12:25, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Doh! ~~ 12:28, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Was that "Doh!" due to that being a typo, or due to you accidentally revealing your identity as a time traveler? O_o Dejh 12:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Anal conception? Did GoD just suggest it? @_@--Goldenstar 21:41, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :...What? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:17, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::"Kinda hard to have kids when you're a dude... Oh the pain if it were possible and if it wasn't through a C-section... Have a good night of horrible dreams (if you actually sleep tonight)! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:06, 3 June 2008 (EDT)" Seemed kind of suggestive.--Goldenstar 21:45, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::OMG!!!! The horrible thoughts of the stretching of the scrotum... AHHH!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::O.o--Goldenstar 21:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Aura of Steel The build now has an IMS to counter kiting, please reconsider your vote. /FrosTalk\ 16:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Your vote BP was removed, now has shadow step. Btw, most morons in AB don't have enough sense to remove a hex, because many retards don't bring hex removal. -- Come visit 16:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT) heres a gif commie - lolwut--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 19:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Lolz. You forgot to fill out the Hammer completely though! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:50, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Spanish Teachers Are FUCKING CRAZY!!! I took spanish for 2 years, but had such a bad teacher I switched to German. My teacher once made us watch an eagles nest at the zoo on the zoo website for 10 minutes while it did NOTHING. Then, we talked about it for the rest of class. Also, she said that we could never speak english in the class since the first day, and she spoke in english 80% of the time, while we spoke english 99%$ of the time. And, she made us do artistic drawings and graded us on them. Urs kinda sounds worse, but still spanish teachers suck. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Honestly, I hate Spanish. They don't know how to fucking teach it. They try to make us fluent, which is near impossible. They spend nearly all the time teaching is conjugations instead of vocabulary. Yeah, I know how to say "yo tener" in the past tense, but that doesn't matter. We need to learn the vocab very well and then maybe some conjugation. If I was lost in Spain or something, than I would rather know rough but expansive Spanish instead of good but very limited Spanish. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Good point. My teacher is awesome though. I think my teacher is teaching me well though, but I'm not very experienced in this. lol. ~~ 21:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, here's the thing. In 6th grade, I learned Mexican Spanish. In 7th, I learned Puerto Rican Spanish. Now, in 8th, I'm learning Spain Spanish... They all have distinct differences. Teach us one fucking kind. Also, my brother's Spanish teacher got fired because he couldn't speak much English and didn't know what "fuck" was. So his students would just shout "FUUUUCK!" and he wouldn't care. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:36, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol @ fuck yelling. And wtf, ur in 8th grade? I thought u were 15... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:38, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)Wow. Well I am only taking it in HS, and we are learning only Mexican spanish. I'm pretty good at spanish I think. ~~ 21:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I am. My elementary school principle was an asshole and thought I was a retard when really I didn't know how school worked because I was homeschooled. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:40, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ahh, ok. Yeah, I am 15 and in 10th, going to 11th, grade. I'm pretty young for my grade. ~~ 21:42, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I would be in 9th but yeah... Atleast stuff is REALLY easy. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GoD, I think at least part of the problem is that Spanish, as a language, sucks. A lot. Should've gone with French and Latin like I did. I'm still pissed that my HS added Mandarin last year, and I didn't have room in my schedule to take it >.<--Goldenstar 21:50, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Be a man, take German. It sounds the coolest. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::German is meh. I had a choice of latin, french, german, spanish, or russian. Last year they added Mandarin, next year their adding the most common form of the language spoken in Indsia. MY lame ass school adds the two most useful languages to the curriculum, after I've already spent two years in French/Latin. It's pretty fail. >.<--Goldenstar 21:56, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yeah ur wrong, English is the most useful language bcuz like 3 billion people speak it as a first or second language. So, you should go on the coolest, and damn usefulness. German FTW! Actually, all foreign languages suck. English FTW!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:04, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Nothing makes another population like you more than telling them their language sucks and they need to learn yours. =P--Goldenstar 22:06, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yeah America is better than everybody else, whats ur point? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That China and India must love us like crazy for subjugating them and telling them they suck for the last century or so =P--Goldenstar 22:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yeah, Americans are rich and Chinese/Indians are poor. And we got more nukes, ah those lovely nukes :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::America is stupid as shit, what are you on... -- Armond Warblade 22:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Some of us yeah, but not ALL of us.-- The Assassin 22:57, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I think the most spoken language is probably Chinese, as China's population is 1.3 billion, compared to the add-ups of US, UK, etc. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:34, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::A lot of people in China speak English too. Also, most people in Europe speak English. A lot of Afrincans speak English. All Japanese, Singaporeans, South Koreans, etc. speak English. So, it probably is the most spoken language on the planet. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:09, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Race wars gogogo. Ojamo 10:37, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Is a Singaporeans a real race? O.o--Goldenstar 13:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Lulz Discuss. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :PvE is less lulz than PvP--Goldenstar 16:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::PvE FUCKING OWNS! GvG is for people who can't play GW!!! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:43, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::iv starting to play PvE more after PvE/PvP split lolz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:45, 7 June 2008 (EDT) wtf hydra, r u retarted or sumthin????? ::::Because they made PvE fucking easy. They just put imba-ER in along with perma-Shadow Form that's now easily maintained. So they decided to screw PvP up and make PvE even easier. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:46, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Better than a 1v1 userbox. On that note, I just won a 1v1 using a standard rit CC flagger. Discuss. - 16:57, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Discussion: 1: Your opponent was bad. 2: Its 1v fucking 1. 3: Its 1v fucking one. 4: Start reading from 2. Por Infested Post your Mario Kart Code here, Infested. I'll post mine soon enough. I'm eating dinner, so I'll see you tomorrow. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :my code is...3866 9177 7076...be rdy at 1 pm ur time...im gonna own u so hard..vroom vroom --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:38, 7 June 2008 (EDT) post ur code on my talkpage aswell plx ::I might have to reschedule for Monday. I usually don't use my dad's Wii for Friend Codes and stuff. I'll post my code later. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:59, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Homless man LFG So, I come back to playing Guild Wars a little more to find the Guild I joined practically empty because the members apparently weren't amused with GvG. The Guild is still there but no one's active. Soooo... Now I need a guild. Honestly, I probably won't be that active, and I can't find my headset for Vent, but, I'm GoD! Kurzick guild is perferrable (not needed, but perferred) for my occasional AB. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Give your ign and i could invite you to Picnic Pioneers if you want. Rupert=Hawt 13:51{GMT}8-06-MMVIII ::Thanks, Klumpeet! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:05, 8 June 2008 (EDT) 3308-5526-7013 For Infested... IT'S A SECRET CODE!! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:31, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :i wont tell them its ur phone number, k? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:32, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, I'm on. Add me and join my room. I won't be leaving any messages after this one so. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:34, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::unable to join huh? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The only possible explanation I can think of is that someone ninja'd the code, entered the room with the name "Infested Is Gud" then proceeded to play with GoD and you were left out in the cold. I wonder who could have done that? - 10:48, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:49, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::GoD d/c after my 2 wins ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:54, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::i want to own him more with mario kart wii =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:55, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I see you like nintendo games Tiger 10:59, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::o rly? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:00, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes, Brawl and Mario Cart are nintendo games. --Tiger 11:01, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::doh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:06, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You didnt know or is it sarcasm? --Tiger 11:08, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::sarcasm ofc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:08, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ok --Tiger 11:10, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::also, u got mario kart wii perhaps? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Yeah, I got my ass whooped. IDK why I couldn't reconnect afterwards... I tried about 3 times and it didn't work, so I just played a few games with my dad. Maybe SSBB next time? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:35, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::yeh sure, hope u got patience till 27 june =P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Unfortunately not, sorry, maybe in the future. --Tiger 11:36, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::to bad --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Dont know, is it good? --Tiger 11:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Mario Kart's fun, but nothing compared to Double Dash. Also, I need to give you MY Mario Kart code, I was using my dad's and I haven't been able to unlock all the stuff on his Wii yet. Also, I know you love my mini-Cpt. Falcon (for the Blue Falcon, ofc). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:41, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Yes, nintendo games are pretty. --Tiger 11:43, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Wii > Xbox 360 > Gamecube > N64 > NES > SNES > PS3, TBH. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:44, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::PS3 last, why? --Tiger 11:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Because it's fucking expensive and has shit gaming. "Oh wow look at the graphics! But why aren't there any good games...?" Metal Gear is okay, but it doesn't have shit on Super Smash Bros or Halo 3. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:46, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Isnt there a Halo 3 or AC for PS3? --Tiger 11:48, 8 June 2008 (EDT) (Starting new line)Halo 3 is Xbox exclusive. Microsoft/Bungie would be high if they sold the copyrights to it, it's the highest selling game of all time and the highest selling franchise, and probably the highest selling piece of media. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:49, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :i only like the GC for SSBM and F-ZERO GX =P. and mario kart wii is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better then double dash, double dash is kinda shit --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:05, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Still, the thing with MK:Wii is that they packed so many people (12 > 8) into regular fields designed for smaller amounts of people. Thus, in regular 12 people races, you get hit with an item and get sent all the way from like first to sixth. Not to mention is penalizes people who have different preferances of playing, such as the Class/GC Controllers and Nunchuck+Remote. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:08, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::thats what u can call: game difficulty. a game shouldnt be easy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Agreed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:21, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::tbh, a game from nowadays has better graphics...but...they are so easy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:25, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's like almost no shooters compares to the awesomeness that is Perfect Dark. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::So pretty, so stupid... yes? --[[User:Tiger|'Tiger' grrr!!]] 12:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Exactly. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:27, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::PD is awesome, oh and go get TimeSplitters: Future Pefect imo, awesomesauce game --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:32, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::They made Perfect Dark for the 360, but it was crap. Wait until they post the original on the Wii Store then buy it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:34, 8 June 2008 (EDT)